This invention relates to slitting apparatus and particularly to such apparatus wherein a plastic film to be rolled onto a roll form is slitted by knives cooperating with a slitting roll.
It is well-known in the film slitting art to slit film by a fixed mounted knife edge extending downwardly through a moving film surface with part of the cutting edge of the knife extending downwardly into a slit in the roller over which the film passes. This type of slitter has disadvantages. The knife edges are exposed when one works around the equipment unless the knives are removed.
Adjustment of the position of the knife edge is accomplished by individual adjustment of the blades. This is time consuming, since the part of the cutting edge in contact with the film tends to become dull and frequently needs to be changed.
Changing the lateral position of the cutting edge with respect to a film roll is also difficult since the cutting element is fixedly coupled to a support structure.